


День Рождения (Вчерашний)

by Anonymous



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, back to normal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон.<br/>После войны Хиро оказался в психиатрической лечебнице.<br/>Максвелл часто заходит проведать его. Однажды, в особенный день, Максвелл решает, что не уйдет из больницы один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День Рождения (Вчерашний)

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то давно этот фик назывался "Вчерашний". Перечитав его, я увидела, что он представляет из себя набор эмоций без сюжета. Я не могла понять, о чем он. Мне хотелось сохранить текст как дань памяти тем временам, когда я смотрела Gundam Wing. Для этого фик пришлось переписать и старое название ему уже не подходило.  
> Текст по-прежнему остался набором бессвязных фраз, но теперь, я думаю, он стал немного понятнее хотя бы мне самой.

Если бы в Него не целились из окна напротив, Он бы давно сбежал.  
Он бы вырыл подземный ход или угнал самолет. Но Он не должен вызывать подозрений, иначе случится худшее – придется остаться тут навсегда. Трупы здесь не убирают. Кто-то в соседней палате пахнет мертвым телом, но продолжает разговаривать.  
Он уверен, что голос – не причина считать кого-то живым. Радиоприемник под потолком не затыкается круглые сутки, а ведь ретранслятор сломался две недели назад. Врач сказал об этом.  
Звуки продолжают беспокоить даже ночью.  
Он запоминает все, что касается вещей. Людей в Его голове нет. 

Когда-то в Его комнате кто-то жил, Его как-то звали, сейчас Он не помнит.  
Кто-то пишет Ему каждый день, подписываясь «Максвелл». Он не знает автора записок, почерк Ему незнаком. К вечеру содержание писем выветривается из памяти. 

Врач напоминает свое имя при каждой встрече. Бесполезно. Врач считает, что это очередной защитный механизм.  
Вспомнив, кто Он есть, ему придется принять и то, что Он сделал.  
Врач считает, что Он никогда не будет к этому готов. 

Кто-то в соседней палате постоянно жалуется на одиночество. Кто-то, не понимающий своего счастья.  
Никто не заявится с требованием вернуть долги. 

Ему кажется, что было бы намного легче, если бы Он был один. Всегда один. У Него остаются подозрения, что когда-то Его окружало слишком много людей и теперь у Него только одна мысль по поводу того, где они сейчас.  
Он - пилот без самолета.  
Он – война без побежденных. Жизнь без конца.  
Он хочет выбраться отсюда и сделать первый из тысячи шагов, которые уведут Его еще дальше. 

 

***********************

\- Кто ты? – спросил он.  
Человек, вошедший в его палату, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Опять двадцать пять.  
\- У тебя знакомое лицо.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты перестал мочиться под себя, - из нагрудного кармана куртки посетителя торчал белый уголок бумаги, очередное письмо.  
\- Я и не начинал.  
Максвелл улыбнулся. Когда-то, очень давно, он пытался разнообразить этот утренний диалог. Ему надоело к концу первой недели. С тех пор фразы не менялись.  
\- Я – Максвелл, - сказал Максвелл.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь, Максвелл?  
\- Вроде бы среда. Ничего интересного. Раньше это был особенный день. Ты когда-то рассказал мне об этом.  
\- Я тебя впервые вижу.  
Максвелл вздохнул:  
\- Да. Думаю, это тебя оправдывает. Тебя зовут Хиро. Я должен напоминать тебе. Доктор просит напоминать тебе. Сам уже не справляется. Ты такая боль в заднице, Хиро.  
\- Там кто-то есть… в доме напротив, - вдруг, словно по секрету сообщает ему «Хиро».

Там никого нет. Потому что там нет дома. Перед серой железобетонной лечебницей только сухое поле и забор под напряжением.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Максвелл. - Я тоже видел.  
Он подкармливает чужое сумасшествие полной ложкой. Он уверен: если Хиро узнает, что сошел с ума, то выстрелит себе в голову. Из пальца.  
У пациентов нет даже пластмассовых ложек, хотя служба безопасности проверила и их – точно не стреляют.  
А еще Максвелл знает, что выстрел из пальца действительно, как ни странно, пробьет череп и, может быть, даже оставит выбоину в стене.

Максвелл нарушает ритуал, присаживаясь на край кровати, двумя пальцами вытаскивая письмо из кармана.  
\- Обычно я отдаю тебе это и ухожу.  
\- Обычно?  
\- Но сегодня, - Максвелл прячет письмо обратно, - среда. Особенный день. Про который ты ничего не помнишь. 

Хиро молчит. Его, очевидно, тяготит чужое присутствие. Остались секунды то того, как он попытается снова остаться один. Любым способом. Именно поэтому он здесь.  
Он может погрузить в тишину весь город, когда раздражение станет невыносимым, как зуд под кожей.  
Препараты медленно расправляются с ним, быстрее нельзя – героев войны оставляют в покое после награждения. 

Больничные стены казенной выбеленной палаты. Запах стерильности.  
Ему кажется, он пропах им до костей. Его кровь убивает любые бактерии. У него иммунитет ко всем болезням на свете. Его слюна отбеливает зубы. 

\- Ничего не чувствуешь? – спрашивает Максвелл.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
\- Тебе нужно, чтобы я ушел. Но ты этого не хочешь. Время принимать таблетки, но, кажется, не сегодня.  
\- Я не принимаю никаких таблеток.  
\- Ты не помнишь. Нет, не надо спорить со мной, ты пиздец достаешь меня этим.  
Хиро чувствует, как зубы с трудом разжимаются, чтобы позволить языку шевельнуться:  
\- Давай письмо.  
\- Пошли. Почитаю тебе на ходу.  
Хиро оглядывается на окно и Максвелл добавляет:  
\- Я договорился с ним. Сегодня стрелять не будут.

Прошло около года с тех пор, как Хиро последний раз видел дверь свой палаты с другой стороны. Точнее он не может сказать. Она не изменилась. Даже краска не облезла.  
Максвелл пропускает его вперед. Коридоры пусты, тележки с медикаментами и биксами брошены возле стен.  
\- Когда есть деньги, оружие не требуется, - говорит Максвелл, потому что Хиро уже не может разжать челюсти. – У тебя чертовски много денег. У всех, кто остался. Ты помнишь, кто остался?

Хиро уверен только в себе. Он чувствует биение только своего сердца. 

*****************************

В воздухе пахнет дождем, на лобовых стеклах припаркованной машины оседает водяная пыль, но небо по-прежнему белое, как и все остальные дни в году.  
Хиро не забывает того, что касается вещей, поэтому машина ему знакома. В его вселенной владелец мертв, так что это не будет считаться угоном.  
\- Нет, - Максвелл хватает его за руку, когда тот пытается открыть дверь со стороны водителя. – Я поведу.  
Этого человека не должно здесь быть. Никого не должно быть рядом. Все ушли. Все остались где-то позади, он один вырвался вперед. 

Уничтожение того, кого не существует, не может считаться убийством.

Максвелл пытается разжать его руки на своем горле. 

\- Хиро, - хрипит Максвелл. В этот момент Хиро чувствует чужой пульс под своими ладонями. 

Запотевшее стекло машины чуть опускается – даже палец не просунешь, - женский голос выбрасывает в эту щель:  
\- Я говорила тебе.  
\- И я тебе говорил, - все еще хрипя, отзывается Максвелл. – Он не сможет убить меня. На счет других я не уверен.  
\- Вколи ему диазепам. Я не поеду с ним в одной машине.  
\- Не говори ерунду. Откуда у меня диазепам.  
\- Вызови мне такси.  
\- Релена, дорогая, - зовет Максвелл и Хиро кажется, что он уже слышал эти слова когда-то. Он сам говорил их. – Через час для тебя все закончится.  
Релена дотягивается до блокиратора дверей.  
Кадиллак Симаррон, темно-зеленого цвета. Не настоящий, всего лишь реконструкция. От Симаррона – только форма кузова и цвет. Запчасти перестали выпускать в девяностых годах двадцатого века. Это не Кадиллак, это бюджет страны третьего мира на колесах. Релена может позволить себе такую машину.  
Релена может себе позволить посадить в такую машину чокнутых бывших друзей.  
Рядом с чокнутыми друзьями она успокаивается, она сама такая же, с один отличием – она безупречна. Ее мозг после войны остыл и закристаллизовался. Теперь она подписывает контракты на поставку беспилотников, стремясь убрать все живое из зоны будущих боевых действий.  
На войне не место людям, считает она, и в этом ее отличие от всех ее чокнутых друзей. Ее чокнутые друзья остались на поле боя, ходят кругами, от одной воронки к другой, в то время как она видит ситуацию с высоты птичьего полета. С каждым набранным километром масштаб не кажется ей таким уж впечатляющим. 

\- Добро пожаловать в шикарную тачку, - говорит Релена, пересаживаясь на заднее сиденье, пуская Максвелла за руль. 

Хиро давит на газ, упираясь своей ногой поверх ноги Максвелла на педали. 

От Релены ничем не пахнет. Ее макияж незаметен. Одежда подчеркивает линии тела, идеально мимикрирует под офисные кабинеты, в которых она проводит остаток своей жизни.  
Она – труп женщины, которой Хиро когда-то обладал. В сознании Хиро эта Релена не имеет отношения к органической форме жизни, поэтому он вспоминает ее мгновенно, поймав взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Что с ним? – спрашивает Релена, когда Хиро вдруг улыбается ей.  
\- Только что убил тебя, - отвечает Максвелл.  
За всю дорогу она не скажет больше ни слова. В каком-то смысле ее ностальгические чувства к бывшим чокнутым друзьям никак не связаны с ее прошлым, которое кремировано и забыто, она справилась с похоронами, пережив их в один день и больше не возвращаясь к этому.  
Кто бы мог подумать, - вдруг понимает она, глядя на затылок Хиро, - что самые сильные ломаются так громко. Нужно только найти главный нерв и рвать его, пусть кости остаются целы. Эту груду плоти уже ничто не поднимет.

Город врезается в сознание Хиро неоновым ножом. «У нас есть сутки, прежде чем тебя начнут искать», - говорит Максвелл, останавливая машину у первого же мотеля.  
\- Успеешь подстричь ногти, - заканчивает Максвелл, отдавая Релене ключи от Симаррона.  
\- Ты вернешься забрать свои вещи? - спрашивает Релена. Максвелл указывает на Хиро, стоящего рядом, одетого в больничную пижаму, со шлепанцами на босых ногах.  
Максвелл указывает на Хиро и отвечает:  
«Все мои вещи – у него».  
\- Какие вещи? – спрашивает Хиро.  
Релена несколько раз давит на клаксон, прежде чем скрыться за поворотом. 

**************************

Война закончилась, но дети все еще играют дырявыми касками в песочницах. Агитационные ролики до сих пор крутят перед блокбастерами в кинотеатрах.  
Максвелл и Хиро сидят в первом ряду, они пришли смотреть мультфильмы. Днем в среду ничего больше не показывают. Максвелл решает, что это достаточно безопасно для Хиро. Он еще не готов к супергероям на экране. Врач считал, что никогда не будет готов.  
Они пьют сок из одного пакета. Изжеванные бумажные края, переходящие изо рта в рот. Максвелл проводит шоковую терапию, даже не догадываясь об этом.  
Под звуки песни о любви и дружбе Хиро мысленно расчленяет каждого ребенка, прогуливающего школу, сидящего в полупустом зале кинотеатра.  
Он хочет тишины. И еще сока. 

Не досидев даже до середины мультфильма, Хиро поднимается с места и Максвелл идет следом за ним, на всякий случай держа его за локоть.  
Они перекусывают в забегаловке рядом с мотелем. Потом Максвелл приводит Хиро в супермаркет, но охрана немедленно выпроваживает их. Хиро выглядит слишком подозрительно.  
\- Придется что-то делать с твоей пижамой, - пожимает плечами Максвелл. – Врач говорил, что привычные вещи успокаивают тебя. Смотри на меня, когда нервничаешь. Попрощайся со шлепанцами. Мы похороним их, если ты захочешь. Они были с тобой целый год.  
\- Я не умею завязывать галстук.  
\- Я знаю.  
В примерочной Максвелл нагибается, застегивая чужие штаны. Хиро очень давно не делал этого сам. У больничной пижамы не было даже резинки на поясе.  
Хиро чувствует каждое прикосновение Максвелла. Ни чувства, ни тепло чужих рук не шокируют его. Закрыв глаза, он слышит запах дома.  
\- Нужно разблокировать твои счета, - говорит Максвелл. – У тебя нет родственников? Куда бы ты хотел эмигрировать?  
\- Расскажи мне, - просит Хиро, когда Максвелл стоит за его спиной, глядя на их общее отражение в зеркале, завязывая галстук на шее Хиро.  
Хиро чувствует, как к его уху прикасается щека Максвелла.  
Хиро мечтает о таблетках. Любых.  
\- Что рассказать? – Максвелл закончил с галстуком, спрятал больничную пижаму в фирменный пакет.  
\- Что сегодня за день?

Фотография - лишь обрывок бумаги.

Листок с планами на день, который ты постоянно вешаешь на холодильник и никогда не выполняешь.

\- Наверное, мой день рождения. Я не уверен.  
\- Поздравляю, - говорит Хиро.  
\- В прошлом году отметил без тебя. Мне не понравилось.  
Хиро медленно поднимает голову, поправляет узел галстука.  
\- Мне тоже, - вдруг четко, тяжело произносит он.  
Максвелл чуть улыбается, глаза скрыты в тени козырька от кепки:  
\- С чего ты хочешь начать?

На следующее утро, впервые за прошедший год держа в руках бритву, Хиро увидел нарисованную пальцем рожицу на запотевшем стекле зеркала.  
Рожицу с косой.

 

FIN


End file.
